


Perfect

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: SPN/TVD [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle wounds, Crying Sam, Drunk Sam, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Kissing, Kissing Wounds, Knight in Shining Armour, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Stitches, Tears, Verbal Abuse, Wendigo, proving love, sammy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a hunt going wrong, you end up hurt and Sam can't take it anymore. So with some liquid courage in his system he confesses some lying truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

You've known Sam for a good three years now, have gone out with him for two, and have gone hunting with him a couple times in between.

Today, it was a wendigo hunt. You had the dumb idea of wandering around in the middle of the night because you couldn't sleep. You didn't know the wendigo was watching.

Next thing you knew, you were thrown against a tree and something slashed your left leg; you screamed at the top of your lungs in pain.

"(Y/n)!!" You hear the boys yell.

You couldn't yell back because you were drowsy from the blood loss, and passed out just as the wendigo slung you over it's shoulder.

»{»{»{»

You woke up hours later and you suddenly dropped to the floor. You looked up to see your boyfriend Sam.

He knelt next to you and began to cut off the ropes that bound you. He didn't look you in the eye, just kept a hard face, jaw clenched, and unbound you.

"Sam?" You ask in a raspy voice. Your throat was dry but you cared more about what was wrong with Sam than your thirst for water.

Usually, when this kind of thing happened, which was kind of always, he would pull you close and kiss you passionately, whispering in your ear how much he loved you and how he would always fight to get you back. But this time, he just looked mad; not loving at all like the other times.

"Sa-" you began, but he cut you off.

"Get up, let's go," he said sternly. He stood and walked away, leaving you to struggle with your slashed leg.

You scooted to a cave wall and grabbed onto a small foothold, lifting yourself up. The pain was unbearable and you shrieked.

Sam walked back and looked at you with what looked like. . . .disgust. He came towards you, arms outstretched to try to help you; but the look in his eyes was still disgust.

You downcast your eyes and let him help you, his arm around your waist, yours around his neck as he dragged you along. He took you out the cave, through the woods and to the Impala. The whole time he didn't say a word, and when you would wince in pain, he would roll his eyes and tug you harder to move forward.

By the time you got to the Impala, there were tears down your cheeks from the excruciating pain. Dean turned and looked at you solemnly.

"You alright kiddo?" He asked.

Before you could respond, Sam spoke for you. "She's fine. Now let's go." He practically growled the words as he practically shoved you into the backseat off the Impala.

Dean got into the front seat and started her up, he drove out to the road and back to your motel room.

»}»}»}»

It's been about 3 hours since you got back from the hunt. Dean stitched you up and then you took a shower. When you can back out, you found a note from Dean saying he and Sam went out to the bar.

You sighed and changed into some comfy clothes. You laid on your back on the bed and thought of that look Sam gave you when he rescued you until you fell asleep, crying.

A couple hours later you wake up to pounding on the motel room door. You rush to open it, struggling with your numb, painful leg. Once you unlock it, it flies open to reveal a drunken Sam.

"Took you f*cking long enough!" He yelled in your face.

You flinched; he was never like this. "Sam? Are you-"

"No, (y/n), I'm not fine, if that was you were going to ask! Nothing is ever fine when your useless ass is around!"

His words were like daggers to your heart; tears brimmed your eyes.

"You- you want to know what your problem is?" He asked/slurred, as he took a drunken step towards you, slamming the door shut. "You are so- so f*cking dumb! You claim to be a hunter but your just a worthless piece of sh*t who thinks she's so great! I've had to save you so many f*cking times! I'm done! I'm done saving your ass all the time! We're done!"

You took in a shocked breath at what he said. Tears were streaming down your cheeks as you held a hand out towards him. "Sam," you whispered.

"Oh, shut up!" He suddenly struck you across the face and you fell to the ground from the great impact, screaming in pain as you landed on your bad leg.

Sam, suddenly sobered up, realizes his actions and moves towards you. "(Y/n)."

"Get away from me!" You scream as you start to crawl to the motel living room.

"(Y/n), wait-"

"No!" You scream when you felt his hands on your hips, trying to pull you up.

"No, wait, wait, (Y/n), please!" He gets on his knees near you and pulls you to him, bringing you onto his lap.

"No!" You struggle, banging your fists against his chest and trying to pull away.

He pulls you tighter against him, trying to keep you from moving. You start to shake you head from side to side until he puts his hand in your hair and makes you look at him.

"Hey!" He yells. "Hey, look at me, look at me. I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean any of those things (y/n), I swear. It just came out; you're not worthless, you're not a piece of shit, you're not dumb! You- you're perfect! You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met; you mean everything to me. I actually love saving you; it's like you're the princess and I'm the knight in shining armor. I would fight for you day in and day out, just as long I get to see your beautiful smile and shining eyes. (Y/n) I love you. . . .and I'm sorry, and I'm right here, right now, begging for your forgiveness, because I can't bear the right of losing you."

He stared hard into your eyes, yet it was lovingly. Tears had fallen from his eyes as he spoke to you and tears came from yours as well.

You gulped hard before you started to sob. He held you tighter and you buried your face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Sammy," you whisper and softly kiss his neck.

You can feel him smile, then he pulls back and presses his lips to yours. You move slow and wrap your arms around his neck. He gently lifts you and stands, not breaking the kiss. He slowly moves you backwards and lays you back on the bed.

You scoot up a bit as he climbs on top of you and kisses your neck. He moves his hands under shirt, lifting it off of you and kissing your newly exposed skin. You pull off his shirt too, running your hands over his muscles and six pack. He swiftly pulls off your pants, followed by his own.

He softly runs his hand over your stitches before going low enough and softly kissing them. He kisses up your leg to the hem of your panties, making you giggle.

He grinned before pulling down your panties with his bare teeth. He comes back up to your lips, taking off his briefs, and works at your bra. Practically ripping it off, he throws your bra to the side and buries his face in your breasts.

"I love you," he mumbles into your soft skin, "and I'm gonna prove it to you."

With that, he thrusts into you and ravages you. Your moans fill the air with his grunts of pleasure and you felt more blissful at that moment than in any other in your life. . . .because it was with your knight in shining armor.


End file.
